


Der Preis des Sieges

by Ermigoa



Category: Perry Rhodan - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Zyklus: 0050-0099 Atlan und Arkon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermigoa/pseuds/Ermigoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Szene aus einer Pararealität, nur einen Gedankensprung vom Kanon entfernt: Atlans erste Handlungen als Imperator von Arkon. (Handlungszeit: 2044 A.D.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Preis des Sieges

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story basiert auf einem Prompt von liz_mo: _Dark-AU. Atlan ist Imperator von Arkon, aber er hat die Terraner getäuscht. Er hatte seine eigenen Pläne und nun sind sie ihm, allen voran Perry Rhodan, auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert._

Unruhig ging Rhodan in dem kahlen kleinen Raum auf und ab. Er war per Funk hierher bestellt worden - von einer Positronik, keinem Lebewesen! -, weil _Seine Erhabenheit der Imperator_ mit ihm sprechen wolle.

Der _Imperator!_

Rhodan verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht. Seit Atlan vor zwei Tagen die Macht über das Reich der Arkoniden übernommen hatte, hatte er sich nicht blicken lassen. Einige knappe Botschaften, und jetzt das - nicht einmal persönlich wollte er mit Rhodan sprechen; es würde eine Holokonferenz werden.

Der Terraner konnte nicht umhin, sich unwohl zu fühlen hier im Zentrum der arkonidischen Macht. Er war sich nur allzu bewusst, dass Atlan die geheime Position Terras besser kannte als die meisten Terraner. Und er wusste, welche Macht in der Hand des alten Arkonidenadmirals lag, nun, da er die Kontrolle über den ehemaligen Robotregenten hatte.

Sie hatten lange genug einen Zweifrontenkrieg geführt, die Druuf einerseits und Arkon andererseits. Aber Rhodan hatte nie daran gezweifelt, wer gefährlicher war: Die Überlappungsfront zum Universum der Druuf würde vergehen; Arkon blieb. Und solange das Imperium von einer Großpositronik gesteuert wurde, die ihrer Programmierung gemäß jeden Widerstand erbarmungslos auslöschte, konnte Terra sich nie sicher fühlen.

Deshalb hatte Rhodan alles daran gesetzt, den Robotregenten auszuschalten, hatte sich selbst auf ein Unternehmen begeben, das man mit Fug und Recht ein Himmelfahrtskommando nennen durfte.

Es war gelungen.

Das Unternehmen war ein voller Erfolg; der ehemalige Robotregent war nun nur noch eine Positronik, die den Befehlen des Imperators zu gehorchen hatte. Die mächtigen Flotten des Imperiums wurden nicht länger von einer Maschine befehligt. Ein Mann saß auf dem Thron des Imperiums – ein Mann, den Rhodan bis vor wenigen Tagen noch Freund genannt hätte.

Und doch wäre es Rhodan beinahe lieber gewesen, wenn der verzweifelte Versuch gelungen wäre, den Regenten mit einer Arkonbombe zu zerstören.

Auch wenn das den ganzen Planeten Arkon III gekostet hätte.

Auch wenn Atlan ihm das nie verziehen hätte.

Stattdessen: Diese Macht in der Hand eines einzelnen Mannes, selbst wenn es ein Freund war … Er schüttelte sich.

Für einen Augenblick verschwamm sein Blick; dann fand Rhodan sich unvermittelt in einem großen, kuppelförmigen Raum wieder, der nach altarkonidischer Art prunkvoll ausgestattet war. Kostbare Wandbehänge mit Darstellungen der Zwölf Heroen waren im Hintergrund zu sehen.

 _Nur ein Hologramm_ , sagte er sich.

Eine lebensgroße, lebensechte holografische Darstellung.

Und nur wenige Meter vor Rhodan: Er.

Atlan.

Atlan, der in voller Uniform und mit dem Umhang in den Farben seines Hauses auf einem Thron saß.

 _Gonozal VIII._ , wie man ihn jetzt nennen musste.

Ein seltsames Lächeln umspielte Atlans Lippen. "Verlieren wir keine Zeit", sagte er. "Ich habe ein Imperium zu regieren und keine Energie darauf zu verschwenden, mich mit Hinterwäldlerplaneten wie dem deinen aufzuhalten."

Rhodan richtete sich auf; er fühlte, wie sich jeder Muskel in seinem Körper versteifte.

Die Worte waren ganz ähnlich wie die, die er von Atlan häufig in den letzten Jahren zu hören bekommen hatte – aber der Tonfall ...

Jeglicher Humor war aus dieser Stimme gewichen. Es war, als spreche er plötzlich ehrlich aus, was er vorher unter dem Mantel des Scherzes verborgen hatte.

In Rhodans Bewusstsein schrillten alle Alarmglocken. Sie klangen wie das Alarmsignal der arkonidischen Flotte, das der Legende nach sogar Tote wecken und zum Dienst antreten lassen konnte.

 _"Atlan -"_

Der Arkonide unterbrach ihn sofort. "Die korrekte Anrede für den Imperator lautet _Zhdopanthi_. Du darfst auch auf terranisch _Euer Erhabenheit_ sagen, aber ich erwarte, dass du Arkon den gebührenden Respekt erweist, Barbar! Deine kleine Welt wird zu dieser Stunde schon von meinen Schiffen besucht, die euch endlich ein wenig Zivilisation bringen werden. Zehntausend Jahre habe ich darauf gewartet! Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde jetzt darauf verzichten?"

Rhodan wurde bleich. "Die Erde …"

"… gehört jetzt zum Großen Imperium", vervollständigte der Imperator eisig. "Ob dazu Gewalt angewendet werden muss oder nicht, hängt von dir ab. Ich erwarte deine Unterwerfung!"

Und der Arkonide sah ihn herausfordernd an. Seine roten Augen waren kalt, so kalt, wie Rhodan sie nie gesehen hatte.

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

"Nein!", stieß er hervor.

Atlans Blick war beinahe mitleidig. "Dann wird meine Flotte deine erbärmlichen paar Schiffchen aus dem All fegen", erklärte er sachlich. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, Rhodan - das ist nichts Persönliches. Ich tue nur, was ich als Imperator zu tun habe. Ein Mann, der um seiner Welt willen eine Arkonbombe in meiner Heimat gezündet hat, sollte das verstehen." Und er sah den Terraner finster an.

Verloren.

Sie hatten alles verloren.

Sie waren nach Arkon gekommen, um einen Gegner auszuschalten; sie hatten ihn nur gegen einen anderen getauscht.

Gegen einen, der nicht die Schwäche des Regenten besaß, nur einer veralteten Programmierung folgen zu können. Einen, der Terra besser kannte als jeder andere.

Einen, den sie für einen Freund gehalten hatten.

Mit ohnmächtigem Zorn sah Rhodan Atlan ins Gesicht. Er würde sich nie freiwillig unterwerfen.

"Noch ist kein Schuss gefallen", fuhr der Arkonide fort, das Gesicht hart und ausdruckslos. Er schien wie ein Fremder. "Dazu muss es nicht kommen. Ich erlaube dir, Arkons Großfunkanlage zu benutzen, um Terra deine Kapitulation mitzuteilen."

Terra.

Terra als Geisel. So weit war es gekommen.

Gab es eine Wahl?

"Fein", sagte er tonlos. "Es bleibt mir nichts anderes."

Atlan machte eine ungeduldige Geste.

Rhodan wusste, was der Imperator erwartete. Er schluckte sein Aufbegehren hinunter und kniff die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.

Steif ließ sich Perry Rhodan auf die Knie sinken und sah zu Boden. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten; die Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Hände.

"Terra unterwirft sich", zwang er die Worte heraus. Seine Stimme klang brüchig. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren.

"Arkon akzeptiert", kam es kühl zurück. "Du darfst dich erheben."

Ungelenk kam Rhodan wieder auf die Beine und starrte dem Imperator ins Gesicht.

Atlan stand von seinem Thron auf und begegnete Rhodans Blick. Er lachte leise. "Na also, Barbar", sagte er milde. In seinen Augen blitzte es humorvoll. "Auch Höhlenwilde sind lernfähig; das habe ich schon vor zehntausend Jahren erkannt."

Weggewischt war der Herrscher, der um seines Reiches willen zu jedem Mittel griff: Das war wieder der Atlan, den Rhodan in den letzten Jahren kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte.

Etwas in Rhodan zerbrach endgültig.

"Wie Ihr meint, Zhdopanthi", sagte er nur.


End file.
